


My Apocalypse

by dddaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddaehyun/pseuds/dddaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the world does end for Jung Daehyun on December 21st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Apocalypse

 

 

_crushing metal ripping skin_   
_tossing body mannequin_   
_spilling blood bleeding gas_

_mangle flesh snapping spine_   
_dripping bloody valentine_   
_shattered face spitting glass_

_see through the skin bones they all rattle_   
_future and past they disagree_

_flesh falls away the bones they all shatter_   
_i start to see the end in me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_They say everything slows down when you die._

 

 

 

 

 

They say you see your whole life rush past your eyes, everything you ever held dear. They say you get to see everything once more, so you can die with a smile and a happy memory no matter how you die.

 

 

It is just now, in this last second, that Jung Daehyun learns how  _wrong_  these sayings really are. Because in reality, it is really just  _a single second_.

 

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, everything is a flash. A blur of cars, scenery, colors. The other car is speeding towards him, on the wrong lane, the face of the driver hidden behind the windshield, the glass reflecting the sickening light of a pale winter sun.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, he does not have time to react with barely a few dozen inches between his grill and that of the other car. His hands are frozen stiff around the steering wheel, knuckles white.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, the grill of his car crashes into that of the other car and the vehicle is abruptly slowed down. His body, however, is still moving at full speed.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, the safety belt around his body digs so tightly into his flesh that some of his ribs crack. In the same fraction of the second the engine of the car rams into the other vehicle.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, his knees crash into the dashboard, both of his legs breaking in various places. The safety belt doesn't hold him back anymore, his body moving forward even more, broken legs pressing against the dashboard.

 

 

At sixy miles per hour, the complete front of the car is a mass of twisted metal and broken glass, splinters of steel shooting towards him, digging through skin and flesh and ripping through his lungs.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, blood starts filling his mouth as the steering wheel twists under his hands until it is almost vertical. His forearms and his left wrist break like twigs under the pressure.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, the brake pedal under his foot gives out, his ankles breaking as the car deforms even more around him, the frame bending in the middle.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, various screws and bolts rip out of the body of the car under the immense pressure, the dashboard pushing towards his body, pressing his chest against the broken steering post.

 

 

At sixty miles per hour, the steering post pushes through his body, digging deep through his flesh. Blood seeps over his lips.

 

 

 

 

Then sixty miles per hour turn into zero miles per hour and from the moment he froze in shock upon seeing the other car to the moment all the noise just stopped, just a second had passed. A single second.

 

 

 

_He didn't even have time to scream._

 

 

 

 

Daehyun is surprised that he is still breathing, even though it gets more and more complicated with every breath he sucks in. It is like trying to fill a bucket with water, but the walls of the bucket are riddled with  _holes_.  The date on his watch reads December the Twenty-First.

 

 

Blood keeps seeping over his lips and he feels dizzy, sight blurring. Nonetheless he manages to move his right arm, to reach over to the other seat. Everything is pain, but he has to check nonetheless.

 

 

"J... Jong... up?"

 

 

"H-Hyung..."

 

 

He feels a wave of relief when Jongup answers. There is noise outside, but all that matters is that Jongup answers him.  _That he is alive_.

 

 

"D-Daehyun, y-y-you..."

 

 

"Are you..." It gets harder to breathe. "Are you... o... okay?"

 

 

"D-Daehyun, oh... oh god..."

 

 

His head is the only part of his body that Daehyun can move without feeling too much pain, so he turns over, facing the younger male. There is blood on his forehead, coming from a pretty deep gash, and just like Daehyun's, his legs are broken under the pressure of the dashboard.

 

 

Daehyun is more than thankful that other than that and a bunch of cuts all over his body, he seems to be fine. Something rips the twisted passenger door away from the totaled car, a second later the same happens to the door on Daehyun's side.

 

 

Someone is talking to him, but he does not have the strength to turn around to them. He does not want to look away from Jongup. The younger is crying now.

 

 

 

_They say the things you hold dear are the last things you see before you die._

 

 

"I... I lo... love you..." he manages and a smile appears on his face even though it is dirtied by the endless waves of blood seeping over his lips.

 

 

"I love... I love you too..."

 

 

Daehyun can feel Jongup's hand on the back of his own and then he gets a small, bloody and teary smile in return.

 

Daehyun thinks it is beautiful. Like always.

 

 

 

 

 

_It is the last thing he sees._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I had to watch a video about what goes down in a full frontal car crash.  
> This was the result, written for a friend who wanted DaeJong sadness as a birthday present.
> 
> (WHY)
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by Metallica's "My Apocalypse"~


End file.
